Bloody Roar 5 (Wazzupguys)
Bloody Roar 5 is the sixth installment in the Bloody Roar'' ''series. Modes Arcade Mode - the player fights through ten stages, the first six are against random opponents, the seventh is against Ming, the eighth is against Pedro, the ninth is against Sergei and the tenth is against Genome. Classic Story Mode - Similar to Arcade Mode but wit ha frew character specific changes: *Takuya - His Stage 10 Final Boss is Bakuryu *Akane - Her Stage 10 Final Boss is Uriko *Yugo - His Stage 7 1st Sub-Boss is Bakuryu *Gado - His Stage 7 1st Sub-Boss is Bakuryu *Alice - Her Stage 7 1st Sub-Boss is Uriko *Long - His Stage 7 1st Sub-Boss is Uriko *Kohryu - His Stage 7 1st Sub-Boss is Bakuryu *Mitsuko - Her Stage 7 1st Sub-Boss is Uriko Modern Story Mode - there are 16 chapters and their order is: #Aileen #Alice #Yugo #Gado #Jenny #Busuzima #Shenlong #Nagi #? #? #? #? #? #? #Akane #Takuya Vita Exclusive Cheat Code Mode Plot The game takes place in 2014, ten years the events of Bloody Roar 4(2004). Prologue: Ten years ago, Kenji Ogami and Uriko Nonomura mysteriously disappeared while a new Zoanthrope Organization Known as "Pure" was formed by a extremist Zoanthrope called Sergei Krupin. Current Events: Ten years later, Zoanthropes achieved more rights in the international law, even more than Non-Zoanthropes. Characters The game will have 22 character by default and 14 more unlockable. Default Newcomers *Takuya the Racoon (Age:16, Full Name: Takuya Inoue) - The main male protagonist of the game who once met Kenji Ogami prior to the later's mysterious disappearance. nowadays he is Akane's classmate until one day he was injected with beast cells by "a mysterious person" who recently became the school nurse. these beast cell's included Kenji's DNA from 10 years, the mysterious nurse told Takuya that Kenji was kidnapped by "Pure" 10 years ago for their research. after wards Takuya is told by Akane that the nurse appeared before her aswell so the two decide to find out what other crimes Pure has done on Zoanthropes in order to achieves Sergei's goals of World Domination and Zoanthrope Utopia. *Akane the Squirrel (Age:16, Full Name: Akane Yamada) - The main female protagonist of the game who once met Uriko Nonomura prior to the later's mysterious disappearance. nowadays sheis Takuya's classmate until one day she was injected with beast cells by "a mysterious person" who recently became the school nurse. these beast cell's included Uriko's DNA from 10 years ago, the mysterious nurse told Akane that Uriko was kidnapped by "Pure" 10 years ago for their research. after wards Akane is told by Takuya that the nurse appeared before him aswell so the two decide to find out what other crimes Pure has done on Zoanthropes in order to achieves Sergei's goals of World Domination and Zoanthrope Utopia. *Aileen the Wasp (Age:31, Full Name: Aileen Brody) - A former member of "Pure" who was a lead scientist in the beast cell project until she left the organization out of guilt for commiting crimes against Zoanthropes. she later appeared before Takuya and Akane and injected them with Kenji's and Uriko's DNA in order to so they would know that Pure must be taken down for good. *Rudolf the Bear (Age:24, Full Name: Rudolf Blau) - *Dimitris the Shark (Age:28, Full Name: Dimitris Konikos) - *Newcomer 6 () - *Newcomer 7 () - *Newcomer 8 () - *Newcomer 9 () - *Newcomer 10 () - Unlockable Newcomers *Ichiro the Koala (Age:8, Full Name: Ichiro Ogami) - Yugo and Alice's son who was born 2 years after Kenji and Uriko disappeared. Default Veterans * Shina the Leopard (Age: 31, Full Name: Jeanne Gado) * Long the Tiger (Age: 43, Full Name: Long Shin) * Yugo the Wolf (Age:34, Full Name: Yugo Ogami) - 10 years ago, Kenji mysteriously disappeared and Yugo searched the globe for him but in vain, 10 years later he is married to Alice and they have a child caled Ichiro as he struggles to live a normal live until one day a baby appeared on his house door, Yugo asked Gado what to do and he later went with Alice to find out who are the baby's biologigal parents. they later find that the biological parents are non other than Kenji and Uriko, later Yugo tries to call a former member of the W.O.C. but the one who answers the phone is his son Takuya and the latter asks the former if its okay that they will meet, the two meet and talk about Kenji. Yugo finally given the hope that Kenji is alive sets to find him. * Alice the Rabbit (Age:34, Full Name: Alice Tsukagami) - 10 years ago, Uriko mysteriously disappeared and Alice searched the globe for her but in vain, 10 years later she is married to Yugo and they have a child caled Ichiro as she struggles to live a normal live until one day a baby appeared on her house door, Alice asked Mitsuko what to do and she later went with Yugo to find out who are the baby's biologigal parents. they later find that the biological parents are non other than Kenji and Uriko, later Alice tries to call a former member of the W.O.C. but the one who answers the phone is his daughter Akane and the latter asks the former if its okay that they will meet, the two meet and talk about Uriko. Alice finally given the hope that Uriko is alive sets to find her. * Jenny the Bat (Age:50, Full Name: Jenny Burtory) * Busuzima the Chameleon (Age:47, Full Name: Hajime Busuzima) * Mitsuko the Boar (Age: 56, Full Name: Mitsuko Nonomura) * Greg the Gorilla (Age: 52, Full Name: Gregory Jones) * Nagi the Spurious (Age: 28, Full Name: Nagi Kirishima) * Reiji the Crow (Age: 29, Full Name: Reiji Takigawa) Unlockable Veterans *Bakuryu the Mole (Age: 26, Full Name: Kenji Ogami) *Uriko the Cat (Age: 26, Full Name: Uriko Nonomura) Home Console and Vita Exclusive * Hans the Fox (Age: 39, Full NameL Hans Taubemann) * Stun the Insect (Age: 47, Full Name: Steven Goldberg) - 10 years he was informed by Jenny and oddly enough by Busuzima about Kenji and Uriko's mysterious disappearance. now he is forced to work for "Pure" in order to end his never ending suffering from Busuzima's experiments. * Xion the Unborn (Age:33, Full Name: Unknown) - 10 years he was informed oddly enough by Nagi about Kenji and Uriko's mysterious disappearance. now he is forced to work for "Pure" in order to achieve his personal goals. * Kohryu the Iron Mole (Age:Unknown, Full Name: Ryuzo Kato) - * Gado the Lion (Age:60, Full Name: Alan Gado) - * Shenlong the Tiger (Age:43, Full Name: Unknown) - *Uranus the Chimera (Age:37, Full Name: Unknown) - Guest Characters (Non-Canon, ommited from Arcade version) *Kazuya the Devil (Age: 56, Full Name: Kazuya Mishima) - The head of the Mishima Corporation, one day he found out about Sergei's world domination and Zoanthrope utopia and once again mankind sees him as the only hope so he uses this chance to make sure Sergei won't take over the world. *Keith the Dragon (Age: 21, Full Name: Keith Evans) - The head of Neo-Norah, one day he recieved a message from Sergei that Zoanthropes and Psychiccers should join forces to rule the world and annihilate mankid, however Keith who seeks a peaceful utopia refused the offer and enters the tournament to stop Sergei. Bosses (Unplayable in Arcade Version, Unlockable in Home Console and Vita Versions) *Ming the Spider (Age:32, Full Name: Ming Tan) - The 1st Sub-Boss of the game and a high executive within "Pure". *Pedro the Alligator (Age:36, Fulll Name: Pedro Duarte) - The 2nd Sub-Boss of the game and Sergei's right hand man. *Sergei the Rhino (Age:48, Full Name: Sergei Krupin) - The main antagonist and Semi-Boss of the game and the leader of "Pure. *Genome the Hybrid (Age:2(Physically 22), Full Name: Genome Mark 3.5) - The Final Boss of the game and "Pure"'s ultimate creation. Stages *Witch's Room - .the stage where you fight Ming, BGM: . *Enforcer's Lab - .the stage where you fight Pedro, BGM: . *Emperor's Hall - .the stage where you fight Sergei, BGM: The Battle for your Life. *Emperor's Former Hall - Ruins of Emperor's Hall. the stage where you fight Boss Kenji/Uriko, BGM: The Battle for your Truth. Trivia *The game has 2 Story Modes: a classic one(like Tekken 5) and a modern one(like Mortal Kombat 9). *The Opening Song is Far Away by 12 Stones . *The Credits Song is Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne. *Other Songs used in the game's Modern Story Mode are: Somebody That I Used To Know by Gotye ,Everytime We Touch by Cascade (both versions) , Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach , Tommorow by SR-71 and i am not making this up, even Goodbye by D4NNY and High by Max Harris. Category:Bloody Roar Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:2014 video games